


A Very Terrifying Creature of the Night

by wheretheymaketheredtape



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretheymaketheredtape/pseuds/wheretheymaketheredtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things she does just to make Laura smile.  You know - things that include surprise vacations, TARDIS mugs of cocoa and ridiculous novelty hats complete with ears.  All things that will most assuredly make Carmilla lose her badass vampire reputation.  But she does them.  Just to see her Cupcake smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Terrifying Creature of the Night

 

            She’d been called heartless too many times to count, which along with being completely fallacious, was a ludicrous accusation – the heart had no more control over emotion than the gallbladder over memory. And, _excuse you_ , she had a heart.  A big one.  Fairly big. In theory.  Sure, it was buried under a few centuries of pain, anguish, despair, loneliness – whatever, _not the point_. It was there.  _That_ was the point. She had a heart. It didn’t beat, but it existed. And it didn’t control her emotions anyway, so screw everyone who ever told her that.  Cretins.

            _Anyway_ … that’s why she was where she was – there, glued to a chair in front of a dizzyingly bright computer screen. In the dead of night. Downstairs.  In the study.  With the door shut and locked.  Because Laura had a thing about this stuff.  She just _knew_.  Which was completely odd, really – that a girl who literally thought Carmilla was going to _eat_ her (well, she kind of _did_ … just… later on in their story, and not… like _that_ , but _not the point_ ) when the vampire was just trying to _flirt_ – could always tell when she was up to something.

            And she was up to something. _Oh_ , was she up to something.  Something that was probably going to kill her, really – if she were being totally honest. Or, you know, at least her last remaining shred of centuries-old broody-vampire dignity.  But Laura was --

            Carmilla’s hand stilled on the mouse as she drew her bottom lip into her mouth and sighed. Yeah, alright – she was _totally_ worth it.

            “Whipped,” she mumbled into the darkness. “ _So_ whipped.”

            She could almost hear LaFontaine laughing at her, an understanding smile on their face.  After years of being friends, they knew.  They got it.

            “Cupcake, you will be the death of me,” Carmilla shook her head as she read the number on the invoice at the bottom of the screen.  She glanced over at a picture of she and Laura on graduation day that sat beside the computer and lifted her finger from the mouse, narrowing her eyes. “My bank account and me. I don’t care if I’m undead. My death, your fault.”

            _Click_.

            As soon as the reservation confirmation email popped up in her inbox, Carmilla sat back in the chair. Yeah.  All three-hundred-plus years of cool, badass vampire street cred clearly just imploded.

            “ _Really_ soon,” she murmured as she shut off the computer, “not ‘ _real_ soon,’ Rat Fink.”

            Heartless. _Ha_.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Rise and grind, Creampuff,” Carmilla smirked as she slid a mug of cocoa onto the nightstand beside Laura’s side of the bed.

            The younger girl’s eyes opened a bit before Laura let out a soft whine and curled up against Carmilla’s leg.

            Her. That right there. _That_ little bundle of cuddly cute was why Carmilla was doing this – was up at this obscenely, ungodly awful hour of the morning.

            “What time is it?” Laura yawned.

            “O-dark thirty.”

            “Why are you awake?” the younger girl asked sleepily before cuddling further into Carmilla’s body. Her eyes opened a bit more and her brow furrowed. “ _How_ are you awake? …Wait.  I smell cocoa.”

            An ear-to-ear smile spread on Carmilla’s face as she laughed.

            “Shut up,” Laura huffed quietly, poking her girlfriend’s side in protest. “I do.”

            “It’s right behind you, Cutie,” Carmilla chuckled.

            “Gimme,” Laura grinned, her eyes still heavy with sleep as she sat up a bit and leaned against the vampire.

            “You’re a complete child in the morning, you know that?” the older girl quipped as she handed her girlfriend the TARDIS mug.

            “So the ‘thank you’ kiss I was gonna give you…”

            “…I rescind my earlier statement.”

            It had been just over six years since they first met and her stomach still flipped every time Laura kissed her. Every single time – without fail. It didn’t matter when or how or why – after waking up, or making dinner, or one of Laura’s articles getting published, or bringing that godforsaken ten-foot spiny tree into the house year after year and being completely covered in sticky sap.  Always.

            “Why _are_ we up at-” Laura paused, glancing over at the clock, “… _four-thirty_ …?”

            “We have to catch a flight,” Carmilla answered simply before taking a sip of her coffee, fully aware of how Laura’s jaw had gone a bit slack and her eyes were widening ever so slightly.

            “…Wait, what?”

            “Flight. You.  Me.  _Us_ ,” Carmilla shrugged. “On a plane. Eight o’clock.”

            “I… _what_?” Laura squeaked.

            “You know – airport, demon children crying – noise-cancelling headphones were a genius invention, I must admit – gross airplane food, breathing the same stale air as a couple hundred other-”

            “… _What_ …?”

            “Is that all you have to say, Cupcake?” Carmilla smirked.

            “I don’t under-…” Laura’s voice trailed off. “Where… where are we… _what_ …?”

            “I’m whisking you away on a much-deserved vacation, Creampuff,” Carmilla quipped, sliding off the bed and turning to look at her girlfriend. “You know – being all romantic and mysterious and all that jazz.”

            Nope. The clear blush creeping across Laura’s cheeks wasn’t making Carmilla’s heart slam against her ribcage. Not. One. Bit.

            “But where are we going…?” Laura blinked.

            “If I told you that, I wouldn’t be so mysterious, now would I?” the vampire teased.

            “ _Carm_ ,” Laura whined, folding her arms and pouting before letting out a loud puff of air.

            “Nah-uh,” Carmilla shook her head before leaning in to kiss Laura’s forehead. “Not telling.”

            “But I have to pack!” Laura protested.

            “Already done. Suitcases are in the car. _Yes_ , I packed the yellow pillow.  _And_ an extra blanket because I know you think hotels are always cold.  _Yes_ , it’s the fleece _Dr. Who_ one.”

            The shy, loving smile that crossed Laura’s face as she looked down into her mug of cocoa was in and of itself enough to make the whole crazy thing worth it.

            “So, you’re really not gonna tell me where we’re going?” the younger girl asked, a smile still gracing her face.

            “You’ll figure it out when we get to the airport,” Carmilla shrugged.

            “Not even a hint?” Laura pouted, rising to her knees on the bed so she was about eyelevel with the vampire.

            “Nope.”

            “Not even for a kiss?”

            “Evil. Evil tiny person.”

            “I’m almost your height!”

            “ _Evil tiny person_.”

            “Broody gay vampire.”

            “I’ll be downstairs. All by myself. Eating the batch of chocolate-chip pancakes I made.  All for me.”

            “ _Carmilla Karnstein_ – **no**!”

            “ _All_ for me.  None for the evil tiny creampuff.”

            “Adorable, sweet, kind vampire girlfriend.”

            “Ok, now they’re _really_ all for me.”

            “…Sexy, dark, mysterious vampire girlfriend…?”

            “…I can spare a pancake or two…”

            “But you’re still not telling me where we’re going?”

            “Nope.”

            “ _Caaarmillaaaaaaa_ …”

            “ _Laaauraaaaaaaaa_ …”

            “You’re not funny.”

            “You’re right – _I’m_ _hilarious_.”

 

* * *

           

            “Wait. Why are we…?  …You’re not…?  Wait. Oh, my God.  You’re…?  No. Seriously?!”

            “I haven’t even told you where we’re going,” Carmilla grinned.

            “You didn’t have to,” Laura continued excitedly. “It’s on the screen.  Orlando. As in Florida.  As in Orlando, Florida.  As in the geographic location that is the home of the most wonderful place on the planet.”

            “I believe their catchphrase is, ‘The Most Magical Place on Earth,’ but close enough, Cupcake. ”

            “You didn’t. Holy shit, you didn’t.”

            She was practically jumping up and down with her plane ticket clutched to her chest and the widest grin Carmilla had ever seen plastered on her beautiful face.

            “The fact that they let us past the security checkpoint because our tickets are real would insinuate that I, in fact, _did_.”

            “Oh, my God. _Oh, my God_.  Carmilla. Oh, my God!”

            She didn’t even have time to volley back an amused quip before Laura nearly tackled her to the ground with a hug.

            “You’re the best! Carmilla!  This is so sweet!  Oh, my God!  I can’t believe this – this is crazy!”

            “Indeed,” Carmilla cut in.

            “But, like, _amazing_ , crazy!” Laura rambled on, beaming smile splitting her face as she squeezed Carmilla tighter. “You’re the sweetest person ever!” She pulled back, fixing a semi-serious look on her face as she met Carmilla’s eyes. “But, like, a super sweet badass vampire, of course.”

            The older girl didn’t even try to hide her smile, and there was no way she could conceal the blush that tinted her cheeks as she looked down at the floor while shaking her head. _All_ remnants of scary vampire street cred were totally gone and she’d never been happier, honestly.

            “We’re going to Disney World!” Laura squeaked.

            “Which the entire terminal now knows,” Carmilla teased as Laura took her hand and led her over to a row of empty seats in the waiting area.

            “Oh, my God – we need to get matching ear hats.  Preferably something from the Haunted Mansion.”

            “ _Laura_. Laura, **no**.”

            “Laura, **_yes_**.”

            “Dear sweet merciful death, _no_.”

            “Oh!  Or maybe something, like, _Finding Nemo_ -themed.  Anything Pixar, really. Or _Frozen_! You could so rock an Elsa hat. Or just a regular black ear hat with ‘Carm’ on the back – that’d be cute.  And most important for you, _black_. Either way, we need to send LaFontaine and Perry pictures.  And Danny and Kirsch, of course.”

            “What the frilly hell did I get myself into…?”

            “From the sound of it, a whole world of LaFon _pain_.”

            “LaF! Perry!  Oh, my God!” Laura yelped, jumping out of her seat at the sight of them and rushing to hug the pair.  “You’re here!”

            “Hey! Don’t forget us, dudes!” Kirsch called out as he and Danny headed closer.

            “No need to send them hideously embarrassing pictures of me, Cupcake,” Carmilla quipped. “They’ll see it live.”

            “I can’t believe this!” Laura exclaimed, beaming. “How?  Why…?”

            “No idea,” LaFontaine shrugged. “Carmilla did it.  Free trip to a theme park – I wasn’t gonna complain.”

            Perry gently and discretely elbowed them in the side.

            “I-I mean… you know – it was a way for all of us to spend time together again after we’ve been a little scattered for the past few months,” LaF finished.

            “All Carmilla’s idea,” Perry smiled. “Very thoughtful.”

            “Shit,” Carmilla mumbled under her breath.

            “Totally,” Kirsch nodded. “Hotti- uhm, _Carmilla_ was super great in getting this together.”

            Laura glanced over at her girlfriend, who was shifting awkwardly where she stood.

            “…What…?”

            “Surprise,” Carmilla shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck.

            A somewhat tense silence enveloped them as Laura gaped at her girlfriend.

            “So, who’s up for coffee?” Danny interjected, shooting Carmilla a sympathetic look.

            “Me.  Definitely me,” LaF nodded, turning to head in the direction of the in-terminal coffee shop just down the corridor. “…Oops,” they mumbled, wincing awkwardly as they walked off.

            “Do either of you want anything?” Perry asked softly.

            “Huh?” Laura blinked, looking at Perry for a moment. “Oh, uh, no – no, thank you.”

            Carmilla just shook her head before Perry padded off behind Danny, Kirsch and LaF.

            “…Carm…?”

            Carmilla’s chest tightened. Literally _everything_ they’d all promised not to mention to Laura had just slipped out in a span of under thirty seconds.

            “Yeah, Cupcake?” the vampire asked nonchalantly.

            “You… you… did all of this?”

            “Yeah, but it’s really… it’s not a big-”

            “And what did LaFontaine mean when they said a free trip to… you… you didn’t… Carmilla…?”

            “I’m gonna make LaF wear one of those stupid hats the entire trip, I swear,” Carmilla grumbled under her breath.

            “ _Carmilla_ ,” Laura said softly, but insistently.

            “I have certain… _funds_ , ok?” the vampire said quietly. “I’ve been alive a long time and figured out how real estate market trends work. I just…” she paused, shrugging, “I wasn’t gonna put this together and make them pay for it, ok?  I’m broody, not rude.”

            “Oh, my God…” Laura gaped.

            “Look, I was gonna make it just us, but then you kept saying how you missed seeing them and we hadn’t been all together for awhile now and… I don’t know… it just seemed like… like…”

            “Like what?” Laura pressed gently.

            “…Like something that would make you happy, ok?  Thus the choice of venue and company,” Carmilla mumbled grumpily. “But they were _under no circumstances_ supposed to tell you that I did this…”

            “But it’s so _sweet_ ,” Laura smiled, eyes shining ever so slightly.

            “I’m not sweet. I’m a creature of the night,” Carmilla huffed.  “I’m _not_ sweet.”

            “You’re adorably sweet,” Laura beamed. “Like, the sweetest person to ever exist ever.”

            “That’s impossible to prove,” Carmilla shook her head.

            “No, it’s not,” Laura murmured as she pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. “Not to me.”

            “…Fine. Just to you I can be sweet or _whatever_. To everyone else, I’m a creature of the night.  Death incarnate. _A terrifying creature of the night_ ,” Carmilla bargained, brow furrowed.

            “Whatever you say, Broody Gay Vampire.  Whatever you say.”

            “ _Laura_.”

            “ _Carmillaaa._ ”

            “You’re not funny.”

            “You’re right – _I’m hilarious_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey - thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't know if I'll expand this or just leave it be - largely because school is a gigantic pain in the ass - but I'll leave it open-chaptered just in case. Anyway, thanks again! =)


End file.
